Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical enclosures and more specifically it relates to an electrical enclosure with interchangeable pedestal mounting system for providing an electrical enclosure that may be attached to different types of pedestals.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Electrical enclosures are utilized to house and protect electrical devices such as control units, switches, gauges, alarms, sensors, displays and the like. Electrical enclosures are utilized in various industries such as for alarms for pump switches. Electrical enclosures utilized outside of a building structure typically are mounted upon a pedestal or other structure to keep the electrical enclosure along with the electronics inside above the ground surface. Conventional electrical enclosures having a lower mounting structure that allows for mounting of the electrical enclosure to a single type of pedestal (e.g. a rectangular pedestal or a circular pedestal). Conventional electrical enclosures therefore require the installer to use a single type of pedestal when they may prefer to utilize a different type of pedestal.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved electrical enclosure with interchangeable pedestal mounting system for an electrical enclosure that may be attached to different types of pedestals.